


Diving Deep

by sappholopoda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adoption, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappholopoda/pseuds/sappholopoda
Summary: When Blake and Yang bring home their new daughter Yue, they know they're in for a lot. Luckily, an old friend steps in to help, causing them to realize they're diving deep into things they never expected. Established Bumbleby, endgame Sunnybees. Canon compliant through V7, ambiguously compliant with Before the Dawn.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Homecoming

**[Group Scroll Message to Salem Ass-Kicking Squad]**

**pungeon master** **  
** _BABY!!!!!!!!_

 **cookie monster** **  
** what? where? (°ロ°) !

 **Sloth** **  
** ooh nice reminder i havent posted any pics today

 **cookie monster** **  
** human baby? doggo baby?

 **Sloth Wrangler** **  
** It’s naptime for the twins right now Nora

 **Sloth** **  
** ooooh sleepy bby pics though !!!

 **Sloth Wrangler** **  
** correction: it’s also my naptime. no photo shenanigans 

**Weiss Cream** **  
** Please do keep posting pictures, you two! I need something when I’m stuck in board meetings.

 **Weiss Cream** **  
** Like right now. Whitley won’t shut up.

 **Sloth** **  
** oooh weiss texting in her sdc board meetings what a rebel

 **cookie monster** **  
** am i the baby??? bc you guys need to stop calling me that i am a fully grown adult!! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

 **vomit boy 2.0: vomit man  
**This isn’t like the time we tried to adopt Oscar back in atlas right?

 **Sloth  
**TRIED implies that we failed!!!! which we didnt

 **Cinnamon Roll  
**I think Nora’s still listed as my legal guardian…

 **cookie monster  
**seee? oscar’s the baby! not me!

 **cookie monster  
**right? is that what we’re talking about (・・ ) ?

 **Blek** **  
** sorry for the lack of context! Yang & I finally were approved by the adoption agency. we’re on our way there right now for our first consultation and if all goes well in a couple months we will have a bigger family <3

 **pungeon master** **  
** BLAKE AND I! BABY!!!!!!

 **Blek** **  
** we’re very excited if you can’t tell

 **cookie monster** **  
**!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Weiss Cream** **  
** Congratulations, you two!! Please keep us updated :)

 **Sloth** **  
** WOOOOOOOO!!!

 **Cinnamon Roll** **  
** That’s such exciting news!

**[Photo message from Sloth]**

**Sloth** **  
** welcome to ur future LOLOLOL

 **Cinnamon Roll** **  
** Sleepy Ren & sleepy twins, the family resemblance is strong

 **cookie monster** **  
** xcvtbuynjomk l;l’.,;l,l;,mjnuhgvvvvvvvvv

 **vomit boy 2.0: vomit man** **  
** wow, congrats! Let us know if you need anything, my sisters always have old baby stuff around

 **vomit boy 2.0: vomit man** **  
** uh ruby you good?

 **cookie monster** **  
** Salutations! This is Penny. Ruby dropped her scroll and squealed very loudly on our mission! I assume there is something exciting happening!

**Weiss Cream**

Blake & Yang are set to adopt! Ruby’s going to be an aunt! 

**Blek** **  
** so are you! <3

 **Weiss Cream** **  
** :’)

 **cookie monster** **  
** Oh my goodness, that is very exciting!

 **cookie monster** **  
** Wow. That is a lot of Grimm that were just alerted! 

**cookie monster** **  
** Have you decided on a name?

 **vomit boy 2.0: vomit man** **  
** Penny? I think theres something you should be doing right now???

 **cookie monster** **  
** Ruby just squealed again, hit five Beowulf at once, and ran off yelling the word “baby”. I think I am a-OK!

* * *

Yang Xiao Long couldn’t remember being this sleep-deprived since the days of fighting Salem. She also couldn’t remember being as happy as she was now since she had been defeated.

It had been a whirlwind ten weeks of background checks, home visits, and nigh-insurmountable amounts of paperwork. Six airship trips between Vale and the adoption agency in Kuo Kuana. A frankly immeasurable amount of holding babies during the household matching process— that part wasn’t as difficult, of course. Yet finally, here she was on the last trip home for good, her wife asleep on her shoulder. A six-month-old little girl in her arms, chubby limbs and tiny leopard ears amid a sea of fuzzy dark hair.

This was Yue Belladonna. Their _daughter._

This little girl has already stolen all her heart, and she couldn’t help but feel a bit afraid of that. She remembered first setting eyes on her, still behind hospital glass— three months premature, her mother gone in childbirth, no records of a father. Yang had just wanted to reach out and hold her, protect this tiny little thing, take her far away from the cold mechanical rhythm of the hospital facility. Blake had just fondly sighed at her, that soft, all-knowing smile on her face confirming what they both already knew: there was no going back.

The baby squirmed a bit in her arms, making a noise somewhere in between a coo and a yawn— clearly as exhausted as her mothers were. _Mothers,_ Yang thought, a pang of nerves suddenly going through her, _that’s what we are now._ That word almost felt like an insurmountable wall. She and Blake were barely twenty-three, both still so busy working to heal a world scarred by Salem. There were still Grimm to deal with, Blake’s work rebuilding the White Fang, Yang’s negotiations with the remnants of the Branwens and the other nomadic tribes of Anima— and now, a baby in the mix. And of course, she couldn’t help the fear lingering in the back of her mind, thinking of the example set by her own mother.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as she felt Blake begin to stir besides her, her eyes fluttering open with a soft sigh. “Nice nap, babe?”

“No. Still feel like a zombie, I miss our bed,” Blake muttered. “How far until we’re back in Vale?”

“‘Bout an hour,” she replied, reaching over to fix her wife’s mussed hair with a fond smile. “And that might be the best sleep we’ll both be getting for a while.”

“Worth it,” she smiled, sitting up and reaching towards Yue with grabbing hands. Yang quickly handed her off. “You’ll be keeping us up for a while, huh?”

Yang nodded. “Agency said it’d probably be a few more weeks before she’s sleeping through the night.”

“Until then, you’ll just be making trouble. Won’t you?” She raised an eyebrow as she addressed the little bundle in her arms, planting a kiss on her head, right on the spot between her two Faunus ears.

Yang chuckled. “Until then? Wait until she’s walking.”

“If she ends up anything like you, the trouble will never stop,” Blake smirked. Yang opened her mouth, but she couldn’t come up with a fitting retort, simply shaking her head with fond exasperation. A silence passed between them.

“...Blake?”

“Yes?”

Yang folded her hands, picking at a chip in the paint of her prosthetic. “...Are you nervous about this?”

Blake looked over to her, seeing how her wife hesitated to meet her eyes. Adjusting Yue so she was propped against her shoulder, she reached out and took her hand. “I have never been more nervous about anything, Yang. We’re taking on a _lot_ here. But I’m up to the challenge with you.”

Yang couldn’t help but smile. “ _Shit,_ I love you so much.”

“You’re going to have to start watching your mouth,” Blake cautioned.

“She’s still so little! She can’t understand, right?”  
“They learn fast, though. Double the ears. She’ll pick it up twice as quickly.”

“That is not how it works,” Yang scoffed.

“And how would you know?” Blake raised an eyebrow teasingly. “Please, tell your wife, leader of the New Fang, about how much of a Faunus expert you are.” 

Yang gave her a mockingly indignant look. “Hey! I know enough to know when you’re messing with me about it!”

Blake just laughed in response, and Yang couldn’t help but join in. Their giggles were only interrupted by the sudden movement in Blake’s arms, as the carefully swaddled bundle of blankets began to come apart to reveal the squirming baby inside, blinking open her big blue eyes and waking up with the tiniest of yawns.

The two women were speechless. 

“That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Yang whispered. “And I have you as a wife and Ruby as a sister.” 

Keeping one arm carefully cradled around Yue, Blake began to scramble through her pockets. “Where’s my scroll? I need a picture of this. Mom’s already been asking for them.”

Yang quickly handed her own over. “Send it to Dad and Qrow too for me?” Her wife nodded. Yang sat back and looked at the sight in front of her: her wife’s dark hair, shining in the warm morning light, falling in her face as she bent down to make faces at the tiny child in her arms. The baby reached out a small, chubby hand to bat at Blake’s scroll in curiosity.

 _I could get used to this,_ Yang thought.


	2. The Surprise Shower

**[Scroll Message to Weiss (★ω★)]**

**Ruby(◕‿◕✿)** **  
** weisssss

**Ruby(◕‿◕✿)** **  
** are ur decorations ready? can i go get them????

**Ruby(◕‿◕✿)** **  
** weissssssssssssssssssss

**Ruby(◕‿◕✿)** **  
** my wonderful partner and best friend forever

**Ruby(◕‿◕✿)** **  
** pleaseeeee let me wake yang and blake up this is taking SO LONG

**Weiss (★ω★)** **  
** You will do NO such thing!

**Ruby(◕‿◕✿)** **  
** Weiss pleaseeee no one cares about your doilies ヽ(°□° )ノ

**Weiss (★ω★)** **  
** Even if my decorations were done— which they AREN’T— Blake and Yang need as much sleep as they can get. We agreed nothing before noon.

**Ruby(◕‿◕✿)** **  
** but i’m boredddddddd!! i wanna see the baby!!!

**Ruby(◕‿◕✿)** **  
** all of the gifts are loaded in

**Ruby(◕‿◕✿)** **  
** ren wont let me in the kitchen because “i’m a liability”

**Ruby(◕‿◕✿)** **  
** and barlow and leilani won’t tell me the password to their blanket fort (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**Ruby(◕‿◕✿)** **  
** i used to be the cool aunt weiss!!! i need to make a good impression on yue so i’m not disrespected like this!!

**Weiss (★ω★)** **  
** And you will! Once you can wait an hour so that this baby shower can run effectively on schedule! I don’t want to deal with any surprises.

**Ruby(◕‿◕✿)** **  
** you don’t want to deal with surprises… at the surprise baby shower…

**Weiss (★ω★)** **  
** You know that’s not what I meant!

**[Ruby(◕‿◕✿) changed Weiss (★ω★)’s contact name to Fun Police]**

**Fun Police** **  
** That’s not fair.

**Ruby(◕‿◕✿)** **  
** hee hee

  
  


Blake opened her eyes to the sound of a distant, yet piercing, high-pitched whine. She rolled over and stretched her arm out towards the nightstand, scrambling to find her scroll and turn off the alarm. There were no alarms set, no notifications to be waking her up, but the sound didn’t stop. Frustrated, she fell back down into the mattress, her head sinking into the pillow with a satisfying  _ thunk. _

_ What the hell could— _

_ Oh, right. Baby. _

Yue had miraculously managed to sleep through most of the night, only waking twice, with Yang checking on her both times. In fact, Yang had barely left her side even when the child had fallen back asleep, only coming back after Blake’s chastising that “even super-moms need sleep too.” Glancing over at her sound-asleep wife, softly snoring with her blonde curls in disarray, she was grateful that she had insisted on that.

She pried herself out from under the covers and walked towards the crib. Sure enough, Yue was awake. She was quiet, though, just staring up at Blake and letting out a little gurgle.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Blake smiled, reaching down and grabbing the baby in her arms. The noise had gotten closer in the meantime, as if it was right outside their bedroom door. It almost sounded like words?

“ _ Blaaaaaake….. Yaaaaang… wake up.....” _

Indeed, those were words, and they were coming from a very familiar, albeit unexpected source. To no surprise, she opened the door to the sight of Ruby Rose, who immediately straightened up, attempting to act innocent and not like she was just whining at their door like a lost puppy.

“Blake! You’re up!” She smiled cheerily.

Blake raised an eyebrow. “Ruby, what are you doing here?”

Ruby opened her mouth to begin to answer, but as soon as she laid eyes on the child in Blake’s arms her eyes grew wide, seeming to change plans. “That is a  _ baby!!”  _ She squealed, leaning in closer. “You are so  _ cute  _ look at that little nose and your little chubby baby hands-”

“Ruby, I thought I told you—” The two looked up as someone else entered the hall. Blake could just make out the tips of Weiss’s pale hair, her figure covered up by the pile of wrapped gifts in her arms. “Oh, Blake! She didn’t wake you up, did she?” 

“Wouldn’t have been the first time,” Blake shook her head in fond exasperation. “What are you two doing here?”

Ruby smiled. “Oh, it’s not just us! I know things have been crazy for everyone, we haven’t been able to all get together in a really, really long time, and this is a super big deal, we have a bigger family now! So…”

“So, well,” Weiss gestured towards the living room of their apartment. “We kind of went all out.”

Blake turned the corner and peered into the room. Indeed, the place was in a state of commotion. A tottering tower of presents was covering up their coffee table, threatening to spill on top of their couch— well, what  _ had  _ been a couch. The cushions had been taken out and blankets and pillows stacked on top; Blake spotted Jaune’s head sticking out from amid the sea of bedding, panickedly looking around in attempts to track Ren and Nora’s toddling twins busy climbing over the structure. 

The room was covered in streamers, some neatly draped, others messily taped up. Nora was in the corner, blowing up balloons and handing them to Penny, who was hovering a few feet among the ground to hang them up. The smell of cooked spices was in the air; Ren and Oscar were coming back and forth from the kitchen, a seemingly endless array of dishes in their hands. A banner was up, black and yellow letters proudly proclaiming:  _ Welcome Home, Bumblebaby!! _

Blake felt a weight on her shoulder as her wife, still half-asleep, wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head down on her shoulder. “Babe? Wha’s happening?”

She blinked, shaking her head in astonishment.

“We’ve got guests.”

If Blake had learned one thing about being part of Team RWBY, it was that nothing was ever done halfway, especially a celebration. Still, there was a part of all of this that was hard to believe. Blake and Yang had told their eager teammates multiple times that with the adoption process as complex as it was, they’d likely have no time for a baby shower. That, plus the farther they got from their days fighting against Salem, the more difficult it had become to get everyone in their little chosen family in a room together amid their busy lives. And still, it seemed that long missions, Council meetings, charity events, classes, children, even the continental distance between them, all were nothing when put against Weiss’s organizational skills and Ruby’s sheer determination to shower her new niece in affection and gifts.

A  _ lot  _ of gifts, in fact. The two new parents had managed to do some shopping for the basics of a nursery, but their friends had filled in all the gaps and more. There was a pyramid of diapers nearly stretching to the ceiling, little shirts and shoes that amounted to more outfits than Blake had ever owned for herself in her life. True to his word, Jaune had called up all his sisters, resulting in an endless pile of various hand-me-downs in good condition. Blake had counted four strollers. Why did they need  _ four different strollers? _

Meanwhile, Ren and Nora had stocked their fridge and freezer completely full with various soups and casseroles— “Trust me, you’ll have no time to cook,” Ren had said, and that was the first moment of several that day where Blake had to wipe back a tear. She still caught herself daydreaming about the things he had made back at their fancy kitchen in the Atlas Academy dorm, or even over a campfire while on the road. 

Already prepared to secure her status as the favorite aunt, Ruby had somehow procured a onesie printed to look like her own huntress gear, complete with a crimson blanket as a cape. As soon as she saw it, Yang had let out an excited squeal. If it weren’t for them being busy with all the guests in the house, Blake was certain that her wife would have immediately demanded to take a thousand pictures of their baby dressed up as Auntie Ruby.

Speaking of pictures, despite already having plans to take the ferry to the mainland of Vale to come visit the next week, Taiyang had sent Ruby along with a baby book for the young couple to begin— and even more importantly,  _ Yang _ ’s old baby book. This was what the group of friends had currently shifted their attention towards, laughing and flipping through the pages. 

“Aww!! Look how pouty,” Nora cooed, holding up a picture of Yang as a baby with mottled hair and crooked bangs, looking absolutely indignant. The picture was captioned in sprawling handwriting,  _ Haircut Attempt #9: Failed.  _

Weiss leaned over, craning her neck to see before letting out a laugh. “Looks like not much has changed!” 

Blake smiled as she took in her wife’s flustered expression; indeed, the resemblance was uncanny. “Hey, maybe we could stop making fun of me and focus on the  _ actual baby? _ ” she sputtered.

“I believe there is plenty of that happening as well!” Penny eagerly gestured over towards her partner. Ruby was sitting by the pile of gifts with Yue in her arms, showing off different toys to her. The running favorite seemed to be a hand-sewn plush Beowulf, which she was eagerly sucking on.  _ Among everything, that one had to be her favorite,  _ Blake thought with a hint of exasperation. (Said Beowulf had come anonymously, but with a message that had left the sender quite clear:  _ Good luck on the hellspawn. Make sure this one doesn’t lose any limbs. Or break anyone else’s, huh?  _ Yang had found it hilarious, but Blake had needed to resist the urge to throw it out a window. Even if some people had redeemed themselves, it was difficult to forget the past.)

“Don’t let her eat that, Ruby,” Yang gently chided.

Ruby shrugged, but dutifully took the toy out of her mouth. “She’s just practicing to slay her first Grimm!” 

“She takes after her mother,” Blake pointed at another picture in the baby book, smiling as her wife’s cheeks reddened noticeably. Yang was a toddler this time, pounced on top of a puppy Zwei with a mischievous expression.  _ Defeated the heinous Beowulf!,  _ the caption read proudly.

Yang walked over to Ruby and Yue, letting her sister pass the baby into her arms. “You’ll be a great Huntress, if that’s what you want to be,” she gently cooed, planting a kiss on her head. “You can be absolutely anything, okay?”

Blake leaned back in her seat on the couch, fondly taking in the sight before her: her wife reassuringly whispering to their child, their friends all gathered together around them. Even a year or so ago, this sight would have been unthinkable, all of them together discussing something that wasn’t Salem or the damage she and her forces had wrought on their world. Still, though, they had kept going. The world kept moving forwards, and them with it, as they cautiously navigated the new peace they found themselves in. After five years spent fighting this war and fixing the damage from it, it seemed there was finally a moment to take a breath and enjoy what they had fought for. 

She’d do it all over again, Blake thought to herself, as long as she could keep the family before her safe and happy.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a gasp. Turning around, she saw Nora’s jaw hanging in shock as she dramatically stared at the scrapbook before her. Weiss leaned over to look, a knowing grimace settling upon her face.

Yang turned around. “What’s up?”

“Oh! It’s… uh, nothing!” Nora nervously giggled, earning an elbow to the side from Weiss.

“You… you and your mom just look a lot alike,” the white-haired woman awkwardly supplied.

From the other side of them, Blake turned to look at the photo album in Nora’s hands. While all of the pictures they had seen were of Yang alone, or with her father or uncle or Summer, it seemed a few with her mother still remained. Yang was seated happily on Raven’s lap, grinning widely; she looked barely a year old, her blonde fuzz still growing in. Raven had a tranquil look on her face, seemingly incongruent with the warlike woman Blake had experienced. 

She winced, mentally preparing herself for the fallout. But Yang, to her surprise, barely reacted. She simply let out a resigned sigh, holding Yue a bit closer to her. “Yeah. We did.” Blake pursed her lips, reaching over to grab the scrapbook from Nora and close it. 

“ _ Awkward,”  _ she heard her whisper a little too loudly.

_ Awkward  _ was one way to put it. Back during the height of the war, even a mention of her parent’s name could elicit an outburst from Yang. And as much as she had attempted to hide it, the past few months had been tough on her wife, and much of that had to do with the… complicated relationship Yang had with Raven, the fears it created about her ability to be a mother. Even though Blake had reassured her many times, she knew all too well what it was like to be afraid of the past.

Thankfully, the silence was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door, shaking Blake out of her concerned thoughts.

“Who else did you invite?” She raised an eyebrow.

Weiss shot a glare at Ruby. “I  _ told  _ you to limit the guests!”

“Hey! I’m innocent this time!” She protested.

As Blake walked over to open the door, out of the corner of her eye she saw Jaune scratch his head with a nervous smile. “I, um, may have mentioned it to some people at work…”

“ _ Jaune!”  _ Weiss yelled. “Do we have to deal with the entire staff of Beacon here?”

“Not the entirety, just—”

Blake opened the door to a sight that… well, it wasn't expected, but she couldn’t say it was unexpected. After all, it was pretty usual for him to show up without notice at this point.

“...Hello, Sun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arises from grave: _i live...._
> 
> Anyways I've lowkey been sitting on this chapter being 90% done since june whoops but v8 finally gave me the motivation to finish the last couple sentences. I can't promise how much i'll update this but i'm having fun with so hopefully it won't take another half a year 
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed my children being wholesome! i have ideas abt what everyone has been up to in this au, lmk and i'll talk about them more

**Author's Note:**

> So. I haven't written creative work since early high school and fanfiction since middle school (if you search hard enough my disastrous Sailor Moon next-gen is still somewhere on FFN). RWBY just had to take over my life. Let's see if I can write things besides lengthy analysis of feminist theory.
> 
> This is inspired by the tragic lack of Sunnybees content and the beauty of Michael Jones being the best internet dad. Seriously, please follow that man on Instagram.
> 
> If you like this, no shame in nagging me to update. Motivation is hard in these weird times. You can find me @sappholopoda on Tumblr.


End file.
